Jim Henson VS Walt Disney
The 7th Installment of Dragon Rap Battles features Jim Henson and Walt Disney to see who is the master of Children's Entertainment. They get some help and also face Chuck Jones and Hayao Miyazaki and their crew. HENSON SIDE: Kermit The Frog Gonzo Bert and Ernie Big Bird The Count Cookie Monster Fozzie Bear Oscar The Grouch Miss Piggy Gobo Fraggle Guy Smiley DISNEY SIDE: Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Donald Duck Goofy Snow White Uncle Remus Baloo Pinocchio Mary Poppins Chernabog Winnie The Pooh JONES SIDE: Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Porky Pig MIYAZAKI SIDE: Totoro The Battle Jim Henson: Time to see here what Walter brings, cause your raps are uselss when i'm pulling the strings I grew up on the Sesame Street and into the Dog City, messing with me son? HA! you must be so gritty. but first off i'm in shock of your hatrid of the jews, so shocking better send it in a flash to the muppet news. they say you were cryogenically frozen at some carribean rides, Well unlike Oswald, Your not lucky when it comes to rhymes. Walt Disney: Yeah Right! When it comes to me i'm a Riverbottom Nightmare! All you've been doing since High School is become some lame puppeteer! You shouldn't have entered my magic kingdom, cause when it comes to puppeteers, I outrap them and sting them! Taking you anywhere from Space Mountain to Haunted Mansion Take your streets down and add it to my Disneyworld Expansion Shatter your Dark Crystal all over out walk of fame, Mahna Mahna all you want but your still pretty lame. Kermit The Frog: HI Ho! Kermit The Frog Here! Jim's best puppets, Gonzo: For our next trick, Walt will get pwned by The Muppets! Ernie: With my rubber duckie we can simply observe, Bert: That today's battle is brought to you by the letter S for SERVED! BIG BIRD, The Count, cookie monster, FOZZIE BEAR: WE GOT PARADES, ''Billions of Dollars, Cookies, AND COMEDY WAKA WAKA! '''oscar the grounch MISS PIGGY:' you may have oscars but you forgot me, DON'T WORRY, I'LL SOCK 'EM! Gobo: Send you to Fraggle Ro- Guy Smiley: Sorry Gobo, but its BEAT THE TIME! With Guy Smiley here to see if Walt Disney can make some good rhymes! mickey mouse MINNIE MOUSE: haha its mickey, AND MINNIE AT HIS SIDE! donald duck GOOFY: with the disney crew, We'll turn the tides! snow white UNCLE REMUS: we went from snow white... TO THE SONG OF THE SOUTH. Baloo: But now we make billions thanks to Frozen and Wreck-It Ralph Pinocchio: We admit it, when it comes to death we both so some respect, Mary Poppins: But we have creativity, you just destroy your sets! Chernabog: You only have grumps, try to add some villainy! Winnie The Pooh: You lost Henson Crew, now give us some honey! Chuck Jones: Hello Chuck Jones here, gonna beat all of you! Got myself prepared with The Looney Tune Crew! Disney, thinking your better then me? HA! AS IF! And Henson's Rap they are worse then Labyrinth! Bugs Bunny: Ehhh whats up doc? Time to serve some Duck Amuck! Showing that cleary these guys just all suck! Daffy Duck: You're Despicable, I rap crazy til you choke but lets end this all with... Porky Pig: Th-Th-Th-Thats All Folks! Hayao Miyazaki: HOLD IT! I'm the one with the final say, Cartoons? Puppets? HA! Its clearly all about the anime. Disney, you may have your kingdom, but I have my own in the sky! Henson, Your flow is much as Super Grover can fly! Now Jones, nobody knows you, this should just be a pinch, Go back to your animated cave and hang out with The Grinch. Now Totoro I just need you, no need for Sam and Friends so Spirited Away near and far. Totoro: YEAH! CAUSE AT LEAST WE DIDN'T END UP IN CARTOON ALL STARS! Trivia *This battle has the most rappers with 30 rappers *The beat is called River Flows In You (Rap Beat) and can be found here *Gobo was mispelled as Gobbo *It was hinted at the end of Davy Jones VS Davy Jones *This Battle hinted Gordon Gekko VS Adam Smith but was later to be replaced with Ötzi The Iceman VS Fred Flintstone *This is the last battle made in Windows Movie Maker 2 on Dragon's PC rather to be replaced by IMovie on Dragon's IPad Category:Jim Henson VS Walt Disney Category:Season 1 Category:Dragon Rap Battles